Problem: First consider the expression for: the sum of $5$ and the quantity of $-6$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: $-9$ plus the product of $9$ and that expression
Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $-6$ times $x$ $-6 \times x = \color{orange}{-6x}$ What is the sum of $5$ and $-6x$ $-6x$ $ + 5$ What is the product of $9$ times that expression $9 \times (-6x + 5) = \color{orange}{9(-6x+5)}$ What is $-9$ plus $\color{orange}{9(-6x+5)}$ $9(-6x+5)$ $ - 9$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $9(-6x+5)-9$.